Serena Cadenzavna Eve (RESOUND)
is a main character in ''Senki Zesshou Symphogear RESOUND''. Serena is a Symphogear User armed with Airgetlam, which takes the form of a dagger/whip-sword. Etymology * Means ready and calm from the latin name "Serenus". The name may also come from the Greek "Siren" with the same meaning. Serena also means "alarm/song" in Romanian. * A family name which implements polish grammar, in which female names end in "a" (example: Kowalswa, Skladowska) and male in "i" (example: Kolski, Skladowski). This comes from the Italian word Cadenza which is a form of music that is usually played or sung solo. * English name originating from Hebrew, meaning "life" or "living one". It is most famously known as the name of the Biblical Eve, the first woman and sinner who caused humanity to be expelled from the Garden of Eden. Appearance Serena has warm brown hair reaching past her shoulders with light pink butterfly clips that surround the back of her head like a wreath. Her eyes are light blue. Personality Serena has a calm and gentle personality, she feels hesitant to use her gear’s power for the purpose of fighting. Her tender singing voice once soothed her late older sister, Maria. Attacks and Abilities Activation Chant Seilien coffin Airgetlám tron Serena owned the relic Airgetlám. As a Symphogear user, Serena has the ability to fight Noise with the use of the anti-Noise armour, the Symphogear, that clads her. As a candidate for the Symphogear, she has the ability to fight Noise with the use of the anti-Noise armour that clads her in battle. Serena's Attacks *'FAIRIAL†TRICK' Serena levitates two replicas of her Armed Gear, before rushing them toward her target, striking him several times from every angle. *'GNOME†TRIAL' Serena jumps in the air, before launching her Armed Gear toward her target, it becoming larger before crashing into him. *'XANA†TEARS' Serena launches her Armed Gear in the air above her targets, before it stops and descends, striking the targets and creating an explosion. *'IGNIS†FATUUS' Serena throws two replica of her Armed Gear in the sky, before they merge into a spiraling vortex which launches many exploding lights on her target. *'GREMLIN†ROYALE' With the X-Drive activated, Serena makes her Armed Gear disappear, and draws blade-like claws from her wings. She flies toward her target, slashing him a first time before performing a second, finishing her target with a blast of light at the end. Character Songs Solo *'A Light for Someone's Sake' *'Live Within this Now' Group Gallery Serena's Casual.png|Serena's Casual, RESOUND Serena's Casual Clothes (RE Echo).png|Serena's Casual, RESOUND ECHO Serena-Airgetlam.png|Serena's Airgetlam Serena Xdrive.png|Serena's X-Drive Trivia *Her battle song genre is Pop. *Her attacks are named after different mythical creatures and beings. *Like Kanade, neither of Serena's battle songs have the name of her relic in the title. *Much like her elder sister, Maria, Serena's attacks feature a cross (†) in the name. *Serena is the only user who can pronounce the word "balal" correctly, instead of saying "baral" like the other Gear users. This is because her VA, Yui Horie, is experienced in speaking English. Category:User Category:Senki Zesshou Symphogear RESOUND Category:Haruna Artist Category:Symphogear Users Category:Female Characters Category:Characters